One night
by HikariDarkAngel
Summary: Firts datenya Sasuhina... ngak bisa buat summary,,, gomen! *bungkuk-bungkuk


**One Night**

**Disclaimer: kalau kawan-kawan Neruto punya Saya, nanti jadinya malah hancur semua… jadi saya milih nyewa mbah Kishi aja deh, hehe**

**Pairing: only to Sasuhina lovers**

**Rate: just K+**

**Gendre: romance/drama.**

**Warning: OOC, OC, au typo bertebaran dsb, kalau ngak suka jangan maksa buat baca entar malah sakit mata lho!**

**Yo! Hika bawa penpik gaje lain lagi. Hoho… ini awalnya mau di jadikan sambungan dari penpik yang sbelumnya, tapi di pikir-pikir lha kok ngak nyambung! Jadi di bikin one shoot aje, khekhekhe… gomen kalo jelek or gak memuaskan, namanya juga baru belajar!*ngeles-ditendangReaders***

**Ha-happy r-r-reading^^" (tepar)**

…

Hinata mengenakan setelan gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna putih polos dengan renda pada bagian dada dan ujung gaun yang mempermanis penampilannya, rambut yang biasanya hanya di urai seadanya kini berubah karena pada bagian bawahnya telah di rombak setelah dua jam lebih dalam salon. Untuk sepatu, Temari memilihkan Hinata sebuah high hells berukuran sedang berwarna hitam pekat sehingga membuat kaki jenjangnya ter-ekspose dengan jelas. Selanjutnya, Shion dan yang lain memilihkan beberapa aksesoris tambahan dan…

Ta-daaa….

"Whoa, Hinata-chan… lihat dirimu sekarang!" puji Temari.

"Cantik sekali!" tambah Shion,

"Manisnya, Hinata-chan… sempurna!" kali ini Tenten memberikan dua jempolnya ke hadapan Hinata. Hinata yang sebelumnya belum pernah memakai pakaian seperti ini memang sedikit risih, namun mendapat pujian dari teman-temannya ia jadi senang.

'kira-kira apa Sasuke menyukai penampilanku ya?" wajah Hinata berubah merona membayangkan ekspresi Sasuke yang takjub akan perubahnnya sekarang.

Sebuah restoran berkelas menjadi pilihan pertemuan antara Sasuke dan Hinata, Hinata yang tiba lebih dulu segera di persilahkan duduk oleh seorang pelayan yang terlihat sangat ramah. Pelayan tersebut membimbing Hinata pada sebuah meja tunggal yang berada pada balkon. Dari atas sini, bukan hanya menyajikan pemandangan indah dari alam, namun juga sajian musik lembut dari piano dan violin yang membuat suasana berubah romantis.

Setelah duduk di kursinya, datang lagi seorang pelayan yang membawakan sebotol Wine dan menuangkannya di gelas yang berada depan Hinata.

"Ma-maaf, sebenarnya saya tidak m-minum alkohol." Tutur Hinata, padahal sebenarnya tenggorokannya sedang kering. Sang pelayan hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia berbisik pada salah seorang rekannya. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari temannya tersebut, pelayan wanita itu lalu masuk dan tak beberapa lama ia datang membawa segelas jus jeruk.

"Silahkan Nona!" tawar pelayan itu ramah.

"Te-terima kasih.."

"Tuan meminta anda menunggu, beliau akan segera datang!" Hinata mengangguk atas jawabnnya.

08.10 p.m

Mungkin Sasuke sedang terjebak macet, Hinata berdo'a semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk pada Sasuke. Ia menggelengkan kepannya cepat-cepat, dari pada berfikir yang tidak-tidak, sebaiknya dia membasahi tenggorokannya yang semakin mengering. Setelah minum, Hinata kembali mengamati penampilannya apa sudah cukup atau masih ada yang kurang.

08.35 p.m

Hinata menengo jam tangannya, ia mengintip sekali lagi pada luar restoran berharap mobil Sasuke muncul. Kembali ia melihat ponselnya, siapa tahu ada pesan dari Sasuke. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya saat di lihatnya sebuah mobil merah yang mirip dengan milik Sasuke, namun senyum itu pudar saat tahu kalau mobil tersebut bukan berhenti di restoran namun malah pergi menjauh.

'berarti bukan Sasuke!' Hinata menghela nafas pendek.

10.00 p.m

Hinata nyaris saja tertidur kalau saja seorang pelayan tidak menyadarkannya. "Nona, sepertinya tuan tidak dapat datang! Apa sebaiknya anda pulang saja? Biar supir yang mengantar anda." Musik yang semula mengalun telah berhenti sejak 10 menit lalu, mungkin mereka mulai kelelahan karena sudah bemain sejak hampir tiga jam.

"Maaf, bolehkah saya lebih lama di sini?" tanya Hinata dengan suara parau.

"Hmm… baiklah Nona, tapi… jika anda ingin pulang tolong beritahu kami, biar kami bisa mengantar anda dengan selamat!"

"Hmm.. terimakasih!"

…

Keadaan restorant mulai sepi pengunjung, para pelayan juga sudah membersihkan meja-meja yang telah di gunakan para tamu. Di balkon, Hinata duduk seorang diri dengan hanya bantuan cahaya dari bulan.

Hinata meremas gaunnya, telapak tangannya basah karena air yang sejak tadi tumpah dari mata pucatnya. Gadis itu menunduk sedih dengan suara isakan yang begitu memilukan. Kekecewaan yang amat dalam membuatnya tak dapat lagi membendung kesedihannya, para pelayan lebih membiakan nona muda yang tadinya berwajah ceria kini menangis sendirian di balkon yang seharusnya menjadi tempat teromantis yang pernah ia kunjungi.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu entah pada siapa. "Kenapa kau bohong Sasuke… apa ada yang salah padaku?" Hinata semakin memperdalam tangisannya.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuju mansion gadis itu yang kini telah berada di dapan matanya. Sakura yang tengah terpengaruh alkohol hanya dapat menggumam tak jelas dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau harus memilihnya Sasuke-kunnn…hik_"

Ting tong…

Setelah menunggu kurang dari satu menit, muncul seorang maid yang akhirnya membantu Sasuke mambopong Sakura menuju kamar gadis berambut pink itu.

"Apaaa bagusnya dia…? Dia hanyalah seorang Hyuuga, ya… dia memang Hyuuga.." Sakura tertawa-tawa sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke. "Hyuuga yang lemah!" teriak Sakura membuat gema di rumahnya sendiri.

"Tck." Sasuke mengabaikan celotehan dari gadis yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

Setelah membaringkan Sakura di ranjangnya yang juga serba pink, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah gadis yang tengah mabuk tersebut.

"Biar aku beritahu'kan ini padamu!" bisik Sasuke datar.

"Hmm…?" Sakura tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya, pipinya yang merona tampak buram karena terkena bayangan dari wajah Sasuke.

"Karena aku mencintainya… bukan dirimu!" Sasuke menjauhkan kembali wajahnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya kedalam Saku celana dan berjalan keluar. "Urus dia!" perintah Sasuke pada pelayan Sakura yang di tanggapi anggukan kecil dari sang pelayan.

Terdengar suara isakan kecil dari bibir merah sang Haruno yang patah hati, dan Sasuke justru tersenyum iblis karenanya.

Tok_tok…

Ceklek~

"Maaf!"

Gadis yang masih mengenakan gaun sama saat ia berada di restoran tadi hendak menutup pintu rumahnya namun, Sasuke lebih dulu menahannya menggunakan kakinya.

"Dengar_"

"Aku tahu!" Hinata menunduk, mata sembabnya membuatnya mirip seperti anak panda. "Di bandingkan denganku… Sakura jauh lebih baik!" setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan, Hinata serasa ingin kembali menangis.

"Itu kau yang bilang. Lagi pula aku datang bukan ingin membahas tentang Sakura!" nada datar Sasuke menunjukkan suatu penyesalan yang tidak dapat di sadari gadis polos itu.

"Ha-hari sudah larut, sebaiknya kau pulang!" Hinata akan mendorong Sasuke saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya keluar, "Le-lepaskan!" berontak Hinata.

"Malam ini kelihatannya cerah…" Sasuke berucap tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang tengah kebingungan plus kesal bercampur sedih itu. dengan seenaknya, Sasuke memaksa Hinata masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Keadaan yang sudah sangat larut mambuat jalanan tampak legang dari kendaraan. Setelah lebih dari 30 menit perjalanan, akhirnya Sasuke menurunkan Hinata ke sebuah tempat yang di penuhi semak belukar.

"I-ini tempat apa?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Secret garden!"

"E-eh, secret apa?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia menuntun Hinata berjalan memasuki semak-semak hingga tak beberapa lama mereka menemukan titik terang dan Saat Sasuke menyingkap sebgian semak-semak, mata Hinata dapat menangkap sebuah danau yang memantulkan cahaya bulan, riak air membuat bayangan bulan tampak saling beradu.

Sasuke mengajak Hinata duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar dekat danau, dimana ada banyak kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di sana. Tanah yang tertutupi rerumputan hijau dan bunga-bungan malam terasa dingin dan lembab, namun indah di saat yang bersamaan.

Di atas langit, tak mau kalah dengan kunang-kunang, bintang terlihat bertebaran menghiasi langit gelap. Di tambah dengan pesona pegunungan yang terlihat samar oleh terangnya bulan purnama. Ini jauh lebih sempurna dari apa yang tadi Hinata harapkan.

"Ini.."

"Kau suka?" Sasuke meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di belakang sambil menatap langit, kaki kirinya ia biarkan memanjang, sedangkan kaki kanan sedikit ia lipat membuat posisinya terasa begitu nyaman. Sedangkan Hinata duduk melipat kaki dan membiatkan tangannya berada pada pangkuannnya. Sekilas Hinata tersenyum.

"Terima kasih… Sasuke-kun." Bisik Hinata.

"Hn?"

"Maaf, dan terima kasih!" dua kata yang memiliki sebuah arti penting dalam hidup Hinata, Sasuke memandang Hinata heran, Hinata memandang Sasuke lembut. "Maaf jika aku sudah meragukan Sasuke. Dan terima kasih karena Sasuke masih mau memberikanku kesempatan."

Sasuke tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan hanya Hinatalah yang dapat menikmati pemandangan indah itu. tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh tengkuk gadisnya lalu hal yang berikutnya terjadi adalah sesuatu yang bukan beralasan dari nafsu, namun sesuatu yang menjadi pembuktian bahwa cinta tak membutuhkan alasan yang logis.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata… Selalu dan selamanya…"

"Aku tahu… tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau Hyuuga Hinata, dan Hyuuga Hinata adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke… mengerti?"

"Uhmm… Ya, sebenarnya.. tidak!"

"Lupakan!"

"Hm!"

Owari

Gimana minna? Ahahaha… saya tahu kalo kegajean penpik saya semakin parah!


End file.
